Chapter 1
"Dragonborn" is the 1st chapter of Lost Fable. Talon Gryffion meets a young traveler named Mako who desires to become a battle-mage. Later, the two of them encounter and defeat a bandit named Vergo. Afterwards, Talon invites Mako to join him on his journey to become the next Dragon King. Summary Many years ago, an individual faced a horde of dragons. Alone, he fought and defeated the ancient race, and became the legendary Dragon King. Many decades later, Talon Gryffion, an aspiring Adventurer, stands in front of the entrance to Hawks Town with a smile. Confident, he throws his arms up as he declared that he'll find that "somebody" here. Before a fishermen nearby asked anything, Talon tells everyone to cheer him on before heading towards town, leaving the man confused. In a local bar, a young traveler named Mako is disappointed that the owner couldn't give him the information that he was looking for. The owner explains that the bar barely gets any new information on adventurers that pass through town, and the famous ones stop for a drink. Mako asks him if he knows anything about the infamous adventurer "Dragonborn", which causes everyone to give him a surprising stare, but the owner tells him that kind of information is off-limits to outsiders. Mako then claims that he is an adventurer who will become a battle-mage alongside the "Dragonborn", causing everyone to burst out laughing and others called him a little kid, causing Mako to use his magic to launche a stream of water in anger. However, he ended up hitting a table of a small group of bandits who angrily head towards him, causing the boy to shriek. Meanwhile, Talon is walking down the street carrying an enormous bag over his shoulder, wondering if he'll be able to find someone. He then stopped to look around and smells the air around him, saying that something isn't right. He then rushes down the street, wondering what was going on. Outside the bar, Mako is pinned down by the bandits while their leader tries to force the boy to apologize and tells him to give them all his possessions as payment. Mako denies it, kicked in the rib by their leader who takes out a knife and tells him to consider otherwise. Mako remembers being alone as a child in the streets, and tells the bandit to shut up, causing the bandits to pick him up as their leader prepared to kill him. However, he is kicked in the groin by Talon, who suddenly appears out of nowhere, and sent across to the other side. The other bandits asked where he came from, but Talon tells them he used his nose to follow their "disgusting" scent. The bandits tried to ambush him, but were easily defeated and ran away in fear. Talon lifted their leader and asked him to apologize to Mako, but denies anything, forcing Talon to knock him out with a single headbutt. As Mako gathered his things, he thanked Talon for saving him, but is dragged by Talon who invites him to eat with him much to Mako's dismay. In the restaurant, Talon started eating while listening to Mako explains that he has been traveling across the country because of his dream to become a battlemage despite his lack of battle prowess or control over his magical abilities, which causes Talon to make fun of Mako and called him a short little kid, much to his dismay. However, Talon explains that adventurers risk their lives everyday in order to follow their goal or dreams, but tells him that anything is possible if you try to believe. Suddenly, the walls of the restaurant is blown off by a blast from outside. As everyone ran out, Talon and Mako are confronted by the culprit: a tall criminal with a broken eye who introduces himself as "Vergo the Cleaver." He began to threaten them both, but Talon interrupted by calling him an "ugly goblin." Angered, the man took out a large sword, Talon quickly grabbed Mako before Vergo slashed at them, destroying the entire restaurant. Talon and Mako were found behind the destruction. Vergo congratulates them on surviving the attack, but tells them that no one shall be allowed to live. Talon tells him that bandits like him are always trying to harm people because they sneak around to steal and kill, but won't allow anyone else to get hurt. Vergo then snapped his fingers, an entire group of bandits appeared out of nowhere, surrounding them both. Mako looked back and forth in a panic, but Talon asked him if his magic was strong. Mako replied that his Water Magic is good enough and asked him why he asked. However, Talon picked him up by his knapsack and throws him into the air, landing on top of a nearby building. As the bandits began to attack, Talon knocks out a few and asks what Vergo really wants. Mako looks from a window to see Talon sitting on his knee, taking punches and from the thugs and bandits, but doesn't move a muscle at all. Shaking in fear, Mako remembered how he was alone as a child, sitting on the ground crying while others bullied him, but did not move a muscle. Waking up, he grabs a bo staff and quickly jumps out the window. Telling all of them to look out, Mako violently swings his staff and everybody, including the bandits and Talon, are sent away by a large tidal wave that engulfs the area. Vergo, surprised at Mako's magical prowess, commented that the boy has the potential to become a battle-mage. Talon was amazed at how powerful Mako really was, with the latter angrily telling him he had no other choice in the matter. The two of them saw Vergo still standing, who claims he will kill them for wasting his entire army. Talon, with an angry expression, tells him to fight him instead, but Mako disagreed. He asked him why he would fight for his sake instead of letting him die. Talon, whose expression changed into a smile and tells him because they are friends, surprising the young boy. Vergo strikes them with an energy slash, but Talon takes the hit and retaliates with a blast attack of his own, which knocks Vergo a few yards away. Suddenly, Talon releases a light-blue energy aura that surrounded him, and he reveals that parts of his body and face were covered in red scale-like patterns. Mako asks what happened to him, Talon reveals that it is from a Fable he uses called Dragon Soul, which Mako states that he was the person he was looking for; "Talon the Dragonborn". Vergo begins to hack and slash at Talon with his, but the latter dodged his attacks with ease before the latter charged his "Dragon's Breath" into his hands and releases a powerful shock wave that destroys everything around them. Mako and Vergo were shocked, with the latter's own sword broken in half. Talon then rushes at the bandit, hitting him with punches and an uppercut before grabbing him by his collar. He then tells him to never mock adventurers ever, but the bandit asked why he's doing this. Talon ignores him with a laugh before he sends the bandit flying with his "Dragon's Red Hook", launching him away using a straightforward punch and into a building that crumbles upon landing. Mako was left awestruck, but not before Talon tells him that he was looking for some people to recruit into his own group, and revealed that he found his first friend. Mako asked him what his true dream is, and the latter reveals that he wants to become the next Dragon King, surprising the former. He took his hand out and asks Mako if he wanted to join him, which the young boy replied with a yes as the shook hands. Characters *Talon Gryffion *Mako *Vergo Skills and Techniques Fables *Dragon Soul **Dragon's Breath **Dragon's Red Hawk Magic *Water Magic **Unnamed Water Attack Abilities *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Bo Staff Fighting Equipment *Staff Battles and Events Featured Battles *Talon Gryffion vs. Vergo: started and finished. Featured Events *Mako joins Talon's group: started. Trivia *This chapter debuts the same day as the second chapter. Category:Chapters